Sannan-hen
by sakuramau
Summary: And there I was, a prisoner in the Shinsengumi headquarters. Sure, those five guys that I always seemed to bump into were very handsome, but... I wanted to get to know somebody else better. This mysterious dark figure with eyeglasses flashing reflected light form time to time was... intriguing, to say the least. So I decided to take fate in my own hands.


**This is how the original Hakuouki game could look if there were six arcs possible instead of five. I rewrote the scenes that could change if there was a Sannan route. It ends at the point where you get to your character's arc. Maybe someday I'll get inspired to make a second part. For the first four scenes I tried to be at least partially serious and preserve the original game's spirit, in the final one, however, I let my twisted sense of humor take over xD**

**Forgive me for any mistakes or weird sentences, English isn't my native language. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**_1\. Chizuru's first choice._**

**I TRIED TO ESCAPE**

* * *

I…

TRY TO SAY SOMETHING

RUN FOR IT

**STARE BLANKLY FORWARD**

* * *

There was nothing more I could do. I grew indifferent to the surrounding world, the Shinsengumi and my fate. I tried escaping, didn't succeed and now they were going to kill me. Everything was over, so no point in trying to do or say anything.

* * *

**Okita Souji**

Why aren't you saying anything? Won't you even try explaining?

* * *

Explaining? As if this would be any help in this situation! I just looked at him with disbelief at this suggestion and continued staring into space.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

Oi, what's with you?

* * *

**Kondou Isami**

Are you okay?

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

She probably realized that there is no point in opposing us or trying to explain the unforgivable act of running away, right?

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Huh?

* * *

She? So he knew I was a girl? Was it that obvious? Then what was all this masquerading for? I stared at his face for a few seconds, surprised, but then I resumed my earlier act of staring blankly into space. It didn't matter now. Man, woman, they die all the same.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you just for trying to escape. So would you like to tell us why you did such a dangerous thing as running about Kyoto at night, dressed as a man?

* * *

**Yukimura Chzuru**

Ah...

* * *

(Followed by the usual scene where Chizuru tells them about her father.)

* * *

**_2\. The demons attack after the Shinsengumi guarded Shogun._**

**RETURN TO THE HEADQUARTERS**

* * *

Right, Yamazaki-san had said that I should find Okita-san, Heisuke-kun or Sannan-san.

**SANNAN**

* * *

The quarters felt rather gloomy in the darkness and with most people away. And the prospect of meeting with Sannan-san… Well, why did I choose to go find him of all people? Okita-san or Heisuke-kun were certainly much less scary. And although both had been ill lately, it was still more probable that one of them would be able to protect me if it was necessary than Sannan-san, who couldn't use his left arm. But if it came to a fight, I was sure that he would make better use of his one arm than I would of my both… I'm so hopeless when it comes to wielding a sword…

* * *

**?**

Yukimura-kun?

* * *

Ah! I wasn't paying attention where I was going, lost in thought, and walked right into somebody. That somebody was, of course, Sannan-san.

**Yukimura Chizuru**

I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking…!

**Sannan Keisuke**

It's okay, really. But what are you doing here?

* * *

I told him all about meeting the demons, the fight, and finished with Hijikata-san sending me back here, although I wanted to stay, because the fight was all about me.

Sannan-san smiled a little at that.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

I guess we all sometimes have to obey orders that we don't believe are right.

* * *

I looked at him, not sure what he meant.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Remember the time when we were transferring here? I was opposed to that. But Kondou-san and Hijikata-kun decided so, and so we came here. It is true that here the living conditions are much better, but I still resent having had to drive away the monks.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Ah, so it's like that… But we follow these orders anyway, right? Because otherwise there would be only chaos and we wouldn't be able to accomplish anything.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

That's true, Yukimura-kun.

* * *

**_3\. Saitou and Heisuke are leaving Shinsengumi._**

I decided to ask…

HIJIKATA

**SANNAN**

OKITA

HARADA

* * *

I just thought this person would know the most about the situation, being high-ranked and maybe he would understand a bit more than I did, as to why they were leaving. So my feet carried me right to him.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Um, Sannan-san…

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Oh, Yukimura-kun. Is there a problem? You seem anxious.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Ah, no, I mean, yes, a little. It's about the people who are leaving Shinsengumi…

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Ah, I see. You wish they stayed, right?

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Of course, I mean, don't you, Sannan-san?

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

It is true that I wish nobody left us. But they have to pursue their life's aim. If it isn't being in the Shinsengumi, then they should find it elsewhere.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

I guess you're right. But still, it makes me sad…

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Me too, Yukimura-kun. Still, there is nothing we can do, other than accept it and move on.

* * *

**_4\. The demons attack Shinsengumi headquarters._**

**STAY IN MY ROOM**

* * *

_(Amagiri kidnaps Chizuru.)_

DO NOTHING

SCREAM

**JAB MY FINGERS IN AMAGIRI'S EYES**

* * *

Well, that was certainly something he didn't expect. Being a demon, his injuries would completely heal in a few minutes' time, but in the meantime he wasn't able to see anything and he must have felt pain form this kind of injury. So I managed to free myself and started running away.

* * *

**?**

And to think that I went running to save you, when you didn't need me at all.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Sannan-san?

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

I saw him leaving the compound with you. I ran after you immediately, but, it seems, unnecessarily.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Oh, quite the opposite! He could heal his eyes and come running any moment! Then you'll protect me, right, Sannan-san?

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Huh…Quite a straightforward thing to hear from you, Yukimura-kun. But rest assured, I most certainly will.

* * *

Oh, my! With Sannan-san I could never be sure if he was being serious or joking when he spoke in such a manner! Was I being straightforward? Probably so, but I hoped he didn't really mind it. As to his second sentence, I knew that he meant it.

However, he didn't have a chance to protect me that night, because the demon apparently decided not to pursue me again just yet.

* * *

**_5\. The scene where in other arcs Sannan tries to make Chizuru give him her blood for experimenting, but Hijikata doesn't let him. In this one, however, Chizuru agrees to help._**

* * *

It was the right thing to do. I went with Sannan-san to his laboratory in Maekawa House. As always, it looked rather gloomy, with the window covered so that almost no sunlight got in. The glassware contained some mysterious substances, which almost seemed to glow in the dark. Sannan-san took one of the empty vessels.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Yes, I think this will be about right… So, Yukimura-kun, please roll up one of your sleeves. Then I will…

* * *

He didn't finish that sentence. Suddenly, his body was bent with a horrible spasm. His hair turned white.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Sannan-san…!

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

It had to be at this moment…

* * *

It was obvious – Sannan-san was overcome by the blood-craving – the very thing he wanted to make a remedy for – but at this moment there was nothing to help him. Or was there?

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Sannan-san… If you drank my blood, it would help you…

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Yukimura-kun…

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

I'll give it to you.

* * *

I took my kodachi and cut my forearm where I had already rolled up my sleeve. Sannan-san took my arm and began drinking blood. Watching him and feeling the strange sensation in my arm, I stopped paying attention to anything around us. I didn't notice the footsteps nor the door opening until…

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

Sannan-san, what the hell are you doing?

* * *

Sannan-san let go of my arm and looked at him.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Hijikata-kun, let me explain…

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

There's nothing to explain! You're abusing a Shinsengumi member! It's…

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

HIJIKATA-SAN!

* * *

Was that my voice? I dared shout at the Demon Vice Commander? Apparently, I did. Hijikata-san and Sannan-san were looking at me with astonishment. I continued with my usual voice tone.

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Hijikata-san… I gave Sannan-san my blood of my free will. I didn't even ask him if he wanted it, I just cut myself and gave it to him. So please, if it was wrong to do that, punish me and not him.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

You shouldn't have done that! And you, Sannan-san, should not have taken it.

* * *

**Toudou Heisuke**

Hijikata-san, you don't know how this is… It would be next to impossible for a rasetsu to decline if somebody was offering them blood when they were craving it.

* * *

It turned out the commotion had brought other people to the Maekawa House. Heisuke-kun and Okita-san appeared in the doorway. Hijikata-san, angry to begin with, scowled at Okita-san.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

Souji, why aren't you in bed?

* * *

**Okita Souji**

Hijikata-san, if I don't get up once in a while, I'll get bedsores. And there's nothing to worry about; as you see, Heisuke is with me, ready to catch me if I fall or help me if anything happens.

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

And you happened to be strolling right here? Well, just… just go. As for you, Sannan-san and Yukimura…

* * *

Hijikata-san seemed unsure how to proceed. Was he going to punish us? Or one of us? He seemed to blame Sannan-san more… I would rather he punished me… My thoughts were interrupted by Okita-san's voice.

* * *

**Okita Souji**

Hijikata-san, please don't be angry at them. They didn't do anything bad. You see, when two people are in love, at some point they might want to drink one another's blood…

* * *

**Hijikata Toshizou**

Shut up, Souji, you're making this up! And this talk is supposed to be about something else entirely! Besides, I thought I told you to leave! *Sigh* Don't' worry about them, I won't punish them for that. Maybe.. maybe you and Heisuke are right, it's nothing bad if she did this of her free will. But, Sannan-san, don't do this too often, alright?

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Of course, Hijikata-kun, I would never exploit Yukimura-kun.

* * *

Hijikata-san left together with Okita-san and Heisuke-kun. I was left alone with Sannan-san. We wouldn't be punished… But why on earth did Okita-san say that? It was so embarrassing! And besides, it wasn't true! For sure! I stood there with my eyes fixed on the floor. My cheeks must have been scarlet. I had to say something!

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

Sannan-san, you know that Okita-san… What he said… It's not true! I'm helping you because… Because… The Shinsengumi needs it… The cure… And I gave you my blood because… I just… It's not like…

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

Yukimura-kun, are you talking about Okita-kun's joke? I never suspected that you would worry so much about how I interpret it… I wasn't going to think anything about it, but your reaction…

* * *

Oh, no, so it would have been better if I hadn't said anything at all? And now… What was Sannan-san thinking?

* * *

**Yukimura Chizuru**

It's not like…

* * *

Sannan-san took a step toward me and gently took my face in his hands, lifting it so that he could look at me. I'm not sure if my cheeks could become any redder at this point, but if this was possible, then they most certainly did.

* * *

**Sannan Keisuke**

As we have experienced many excitements today, what about we reschedule our research for another day and go for a walk to cool down? Perhaps you could tell me what "it's not like" then?

* * *

I nodded. Sannan-san took me by the arm in a gentlemanly manner and we went outside. It somehow felt really pleasant. Maybe I… didn't really need to tell him that it's not like… Maybe it is like that?


End file.
